1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to C-clamps with integral bubble levels and more particularly pertains to leveling pipes secured to C-clamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of C-clamps and bubble levels is known in the prior art. More specifically, C-clamps and bubble levels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of clamping and leveling pipes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,232 to Hermeyer a clamp-on level holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,208 to Yakkal discloses a precision bending level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,799 to Moree discloses a conduit bending plane indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,213 to Woodward discloses a conduit bending level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,407 to Parker discloses a level for use in bending conduit.
In this respect, the C-clamps with integral bubble levels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to level pipes secured to C-clamps.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved C-clamps with integral bubble levels which can be used for leveling pipes secured to C-clamps. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.